Identity
by xxBluebellxx
Summary: She didn't think she'd see him again after their nightly encounter, and after three years, she REALLY didn't think she'd see him again. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. feels the need to assign agents to watch after Jane and Darcy until they are sure the threat is really over. Darcy wasn't expecting it to be Clint Barton, not again, and he doesn't seem to remember her at all. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just my muse that I have to get out of my system. So here it is, I hope you guys like it. Anyways, I love this pairing and I feel like it doesn't get enough attention. I don't care about reviews, but just read it, because these guys just click. I know they have absolutely no screen time together, and Darcy didn't come out in the Avengers, but it just works. I can't explain it, maybe because I feel that Darcy can break through to Barton.**_

_**I always think of Barton as Mr. Hotshot, an amateur thief and circus boy before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. and only Darcy can reach that part of him with her carefree nature. That's why I love these too! Anyways, I hope you like this story!**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

_**Xxx**_

He gave her a once over, his scowl heavy on his face. His eyes were full of raw emotion, intense orbs of green and brown, mixed together with slight arrogance and seriousness. Sharp. She had caught him in what he appeared to be in an ugly mood, the slight smell of alcohol reaching her nose, joining his natural male aroma of trees and bark. Yummy.

Trees and bark?

Lay off the drinks, Darcy.

"You know, you seem to be in a shit mood, so I'm just going to forget this conversation ever happened for obvious reasons." She told him as she stood to leave, regretting ever turning her attention to him. Something about him just turned off all of her courage.

"_Well that sucked, yeah, Darce, go for the only good looking guy in the bar so he could shoot you down." _She thought bitterly.

She suddenly felt his calloused hand grab her wrist. "You're going to regret talking to me…" He told her coldly.

_**Xxx**_

* * *

"Remind me to shave my head after tonight, ugh…" Darcy groaned as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Try to color dye your hair, they said, it will look great, they said…"

She heard snorts and laughter from her two roommates as they watched her from the bathroom. "Oh, come on, Darce." Leah tried to reassure her, and doing a crappy job of it, too. "Blond looks good on you, and Erin already agreed to put some highlights into it."

Erin stopped applying her lip gloss and looked up, grinning. "Pink, Darce, pink."

"I remember specifically asking for a light, red color, Leah, not blonde! I look like a Barbie doll with no ass and big boobs. So not my color you guys." Darcy shot at them, looking down at her hair. "With split ends…"

"I'm sorry I got the wrong bottle, who asked you take it out of the box anyway?" Leah asked, fluffing up her thick, black hair as she studied herself in the mirror for the one hundredth time.

Darcy gave her a pointed look. "And you couldn't read the color on the bottle before applying it?"

"We're in a hurry, club tonight, remember?" Erin chimed in for her friend, adjusting her skirt a little higher, making Darcy roll her eyes and give an exasperated sigh.

Darcy scoffed. "Yeah, okay."

The only reason why she moved in with Leah and Erin was because she needed a place to stay. The killer prices for dorms at her college were too much for her, and she was not going to turn to her old man for more cash. The guy was practically sleeping on the floor of his run down mobile home, she felt sorry for him if any. Besides, Leah and Erin stayed out of her way most of the time when they didn't need her for something, which was almost all the time. How those two girls, with plastic legs and faces, got into college Darcy will never know.

That was the catch, though, help them through college, she stays in their little apartment with minimum payment towards rent. The only drawback was this, she was falling behind in her classes and she needed to find some sort of way out before she was sent to prison for murder. Sweet, sweet, murder.

Darcy purred.

"_Hello!_" Leah called out to her, placing a hand on her hip, jutting it out slightly. "Get over here so we can finish you up! Seriously, Darcy, by the time we're finished, there would be no point in going to the club. You don't turn twenty everyday, Darce, live up to it." Leah snapped, rolling her eyes at her.

Darcy reached the big twenty, and Leah and Erin were the last people she wanted to spend it with. It was typical for Bimbos One and Two to want to use her birthday as an excuse to go to a club, get drunk, grind up on guys, and just live up to their nature…

Fakes.

Darcy was never like that. She had her own sense of style, her kind of music, and she sure as hell didn't give a rat's ass on what people thought about her. Still, if she wanted to survive in the Valley of the Trolls, she had to go with the flow and tackle that eyeliner and heavy make-up. Not to mention she was made designated driver when the other two got too drunk to function. Wait…

She could "accidentally" drop them off at the wrong apartment complex.

….

Nah, she needed someone to pay the bills.

Sighing, she slowly made her way towards her "friends" looking bored and tired. "Alright, time to make me look as fake as you bitches."

…

Darcy bit her lip slightly as she examined herself in the window of the old, beat up Mazda that she brought up from her small town. She did not look like Darcy. She was not Darcy. Her hair was slick and straight, blonde with the ridiculous pink highlights Erin put on her. Her make-up? Too much. No glasses, only contacts. She was too different from her regular look, in fact, she actually looked hotter.

It was disgusting…

"Darcy, let's move." Leah called, pulling her roughly away from the car and towards the club that reminded her of the slutty version of 'Amityville Horror.' Erin and Leah giggled excitedly, and Darcy figured they would have skipped to the doors if it wasn't for their ridiculous high heels.

"_I swear, I can use those things instead of pitch forks. Whoa, you're letting your mind drift, Darce."_

The atmosphere smelled of cigarette smoke and sour beer, all thrown together with the stench of puke and sweat. She frowned at the random couples making out just outside of this, so called, amazing club all the college kids went to. She wasn't inside, and already she could hear that the music was bad and exotic. With every step Darcy took, she became acutely aware of the potential danger she could be put in. Random guys would try to hit on her, grab her, touch her, pull her away from her roommates. No one would notice, scratch that, no one would care, it was a hook-up place, what else is there to do? What if someone tried to drug her? Rape her even? The thoughts sent bad shivers down her back.

"_You realize NOW what could happen to you? Smooth move, Darce, you deserve to get man handled."_

Darcy hastily pulled away from Leah. "You know what, I forgot my phone in the car. I'm going to go get it and catch up with you guys inside." She quickly lied. Leah blinked at her then shrugged.

"Whatever, Darce." Leah gave her a weak, uncaring wave before walking off with Erin. Um, who was the birthday girl? Shaking her head, Darcy made her back to the car, thinking of going off somewhere for the night. Where would she go? Almost everything was closed, and she really didn't feel like sitting in her car all night to wait for her Bimbo roommates. She also didn't want drive all the way back to the apartment and accidentally fall asleep, because she will pay with her blood if Erin and Leah were left stranded. She heaved a large sigh and stopped when she spotted something.

A bar, not far from where her car was parked. Well, it looked far more decent than the club, and she could see through the windows that it wasn't all that packed. Darcy debated with herself. Sitting in her care alone? Bar? Sitting in her car alone? Bar? Sitting in her car alone? Bar?

Was she seriously weighing the options?

Darcy pocketed her keys and made her way towards the bar. She wasn't worried about Leah and Erin looking for her, they didn't care; as long as Darcy answered their half drunk text messages about how sexy this guy looked and how cute his ass was, it was all good. She was off the hook. Double-checking that she had cash, and hoping that they wouldn't ask for an ID, Darcy continued on her way.

When she entered the quiet bar, many heads turned to look at her. She probably looked like a hooker who got lost on her way to the closest motel. She shrugged to herself, eh, it could be worse. The air was tidy, with soft music playing in the far back, the smell of different drinks reaching her nose. Well, it was better than the club from across the street. Scanning the area for a place to sit, she decided on a booth, but her attention was taken away from her by someone sitting a few feet away at the bar.

Now, Darcy has had many classes with, hnnnnnggg, gorgeous guys that kept her from taking notes, and she figured she had met many guys as well. Guys from cute dorks to badass hotties, and she thought she's seen them all.

Boy was she wrong.

He sat there quietly, tapping his thumb lightly against the rim of his glass, face tired, but equally handsome, with a nice set jaw, and amazing eyes to boot. It wasn't his face that captured her attention, or his rock hard body, or his muscular arms, or great ass, nope. It was the aurora of _'keep the fuck away,'_ that had her almost drooling. The guy reeked of isolation, silent desperation, and anger, and she's pissed off enough people to know that this guy was vivid. Even if his face seemed calm, she could tell by the way he held his glass and bore a hole in the wall, that he was in no gaming mood.

She walked to him, because that seemed the only logical idea at the moment.

She tried to play it casual and ordered a drink as she sat down a seat away from him. She thanked the heavens when the bartender didn't ask for ID, and chanced a glance at the gorgeous man beside her. He didn't even look up, didn't even act like he noticed any movement coming from her. It was as if she was air, and not the prettiest girl in the bar. She wasn't trying to be cocky, but the only other good looking chick in the bar was a woman in her thirties, and she had a wedding ring on her finger.

Darcy wasn't ashamed to notice that she was trying a little too hard to catch his attention. She lightly flung her blond hair over her shoulder, cleared her throat a little too loudly, crossed her legs, God, what the hell was she doing…? It honestly got to the point where the very heat of his body was radiating off of him, and she was about to go mad if she didn't do something.

"_I don't care if he blows me off, just look at me damn it! This will be the last night I will ever look like some hooker!" _She roared in her head. Oh, come on, she was Darcy Lewis. When was she afraid of anything?

"_Well, there was that one chunky girl from second grade…focus, Darce!"_

She tried to sensually make her way towards him, and failed miserably, stumbling slightly on her damned heels. His gaze flickered towards her. Oh, so _that's _what he noticed? She was about two seconds away from smacking the guy for being an ass.

"Hey…" She tried to sound flirtatious. "Ah…stranger…?" Well, it looked easy when Leah did it. She mentally face palmed.

He gave her a once over, his scowl heavy on his face. His eyes were full of raw emotion, intense orbs of green and brown, mixed together with slight arrogance and seriousness. Sharp. She had caught him in an ugly mood, the slight smell of alcohol reaching her nose, joining his natural male aroma of trees and bark. Yummy.

Trees and bark?

Lay off the drinks, Darcy.

"You know, you seem to be in a shit mood, so I'm just going to forget this conversation ever happened for obvious reasons." She told him as she stood to leave, regretting ever turning her attention to him. Something about him just turned off all of her courage.

"_Well that sucked, yeah, Darce, go for the only good looking guy in the bar so he could shoot you down." _She thought bitterly.

She suddenly felt his calloused hand grab her wrist. "You're going to regret talking to me…" He told her coldly.

…

One night stands were never really her thing, but he was _so _worth it. Besides, she liked to consider it as a birthday present to herself. Darcy was aware that she was slightly tipsy when she led him back to her car, and she was very aware of the fact that he was probably too half way drunk to even care that they were going to get it on in the back of said car.

Her actions didn't make her any better than both Leah and Erin, but she didn't really have time to think. She was quickly swept off her feet by the kisses, his touch, the heat of his skin, and sight of his broad chest and shoulders. Lustful eyes burning into hers, watching her, not really seeing her. Darcy would never have given herself to a guy so easily, but she couldn't help be feel attracted to him, both physically, and…emotionally? Could that even be possible? She had been pulled in by his chaotic atmosphere, she wanted to hold him, whether it was intimately or not…

But all good things are short lived. He was probably looking for a distraction, and she happened to fly into his lap. Darcy should have known better than to have expected for anything more after their intimate encounter, but of course, like an idiot, she thought he'd be different.

Nope.

He saw her, took her, and left. Just like that. No good-byes, not even a glance over his shoulder, nothing. He didn't even bother to say thank you, the ungrateful asshole…well, it was partially her fault…

Still…

…

_**Three Years Later**_

"_Yes, I understand! No, I don't agree with you!" _Jane suddenly shouted, making Darcy jump up from where her head was resting just seconds before.

"Yeesh…" She hastily rubbed her drool away from the papers Jane had given her to look over before turning them in to S.H.I.E.L.D. Jane should know better than to involve her in her scientific projects, alias, reports, tiny words and formulas. She really wasn't a college student anymore, that flew out the window when a certain beefy Thunder God ransacked New Mexico with "Hammer! HAMMER!"

She idly tried to get back to work, fixing her glasses, but it was getting hard to concentrate with Jane waving her arms in the air, a manila folder in her hand. "Loki has been captured, Eric is doing well, I don't need people to come stay with us in order to look after us! That's ridiculous, we're not ready for this!"

Jane tossed the folder onto the table, hitting the reports and sending them scattering along with the contents of the folder. Trying hard not to curse at her friend, Darcy sighed and leaned forward to pick up the mess. She picked up the folder, and two photos fell out.

On photo was of a red-haired woman she knew all too well. Darcy saw her on television, kicking alien ass. She saw her a few times around the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility when she visited Jane for scones and coffee. Natalie Roman-something or other. However, it was the picture of the guy that had her scrambling away from the pile in seconds, hitting her head with the table leg.

Jane was too riled up on the phone to notice, but Darcy literally felt her heart stop as she saw the picture of the man from three years ago she hooked up with at that bar on her birthday. He was staring up at her, same handsome features, same troubled look. Nothing has changed.

Agent Clint Barton. Codename: Hawkeye. Part of the Avengers.

Barton…

Clint…

Clint Barton, oh holy shit.

* * *

_**There you go! I hope you liked it! XD I didn't have to time edit, so I'm sorry for the mistakes!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry! Gosh, I am so sorry that I haven't updated! You see, my computer decided to be a real asshole and suddenly stopped turning on. I mean, holy crap, guys! You destroyed my inbox with all of your follows! I was so happy and shocked at the same time! Thank yous so much for giving up some of your time to read this story, it makes me happy that you do! Now, I love Darcy and Barton to death, so let my stop my rambling and let's get on with the next chapter!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

_**xxx**_

"Now, I will tell you which agent has been assigned to you. Don't bother arguing with me, Foster." Fury added when Jane opened her mouth to fight him. Darcy kept her mouth shut, seeing that her mouth always got her in trouble or always found a way to bite her in the ass later. Pfffft! She's been through worse. Like that one time during her Senior year.

_"Darcy, if you are so busy talking with your friends, that must mean you studied your material. Stand up and tell us about the Prohibition." Mrs. Allen snapped._

_If there was one thing Darcy hated, was being put on the spot; for people to point at her and laugh as if she was some circus monkey to stare at for amusement. She didn't mind if people wanted to pick fights, just as long as she had her chance to strike back. Allen was abusing her authority, well, Darcy thought she was._

_"Why won't you? You were born it." Darcy shot back without thinking._

Not her smartest move.

_**xxx**_

* * *

Darcy threw up a little in Jane's coffee.

She was mildly impressed that she was able to aim well, then again, Darcy was always impressed by small, strange things. It wasn't even her fault, it was Barton's. Stupid Hawkeye with his stupid sexy face, gorgeous eyes, and grand slamming abs. Man, how she hoped he still had those abs...

Mmmmm...

Focus! She needed to take her mind off him, because if she thought more of that night, she'd start to feel queasy. The mere thought of meeting him again made her want to hurl...aaaaaand it happened again...

"Darcy...?" Jane called from where she was sitting in the other room, looking away from Nick Fury. Darcy tried to play it casual as she hurriedly disposed of the coffee in the sink, washing the contents of the cup out with water, and popping two -fuck it- five mints into her mouth.

"Er...Diet Coke, Jane. Trust me, you're getting fat." Darcy called, wincing slightly at her own words as she went to retrieve the nasty coke, because in Darcy's opinion, diet soft-drinks sucked. You _can't _just make a diet thing for _everything_. Cokes and soft-drinks were meant to be in the junk food category, leave it that way; all other arguments were invalid before her court of mind. Yup.

"What...?" Jane asked, looking down at herself, snapping Darcy back into reality. Well, hot damn, she always let her mind ramble about _something._

"Ladies, please, let us continue." Fury cut in. Darcy made her way back to them, giving Jane her Diet Coke before sitting down; all while avoiding Jane's stare, of course. Fury began talking again, immediately making Darcy zone out for obvious reasons. Like his little, black eye patch of glorious secrets.

What was under that, patch, anyway? She kind of hoped it was some kind of socket where he can put something valuable in, like diamonds, a USB, or a miniature map of the nation's hidden treasure. Hey, she's seen enough of "National Treasure" to know that something was up.

"...until we are sure that Loki had no other alliance while on earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. will be keeping an eye out on those who were directly involved with the Tesseract. Also, seeing that we do not want an angry Norse god on our ass, you two will be under the surveillance of Agents Barton and Romanoff." Fury explained.

Darcy snorted. He said "eye." Sad how that was the only thing she gave attention to. Fury bore his single eye at her. "What's so funny, Ms. Lewis?"

Boy, wouldn't he like to know.

...

SHE. WAS. NOT. READY.

Darcy closed her eyes and tried to go to her happy place, but Barton just kept popping out. She let out an angry squeal and punched the elevator wall.

"All you had to do was ask if you could take the stairs, Darce..." Jane told her, actually looking like she feared for her life while Darcy quietly cried for her bruised hand in some, dark corner of her mind.

Darcy really wasn't expecting for Fury to tell them that they had meet up with their _babysitters _so soon; and by soon, she meant the very next day. The next day! What the flap-jack was that all about!? Couldn't he give them at least some time to think about the situation? For heaven's sake, skilled _assassins _were going to move in with them. What if she managed to piss one of them off and got her throat slit at night?

Or worse...

What if her iPod got taken up again?

_NO!_

"Darcy!" Jane finally shouted, grabbing her shoulder, and shaking her roughly. That shaking was not going well with her already weak stomach. Oh, jeez, she felt it coming up. Nah! Not in the elevator, not with Jane there, ugh, it'd be disgusting...she couldn't hold it in any longer. She pushed away from Jane and flew to the double doors as they finally opened. Darcy lost her control, and hurled onto a pair of brown shoes. Well, they ain't brown no more!

Jane looked horrified as Darcy pushed her glasses back up her nose and looked up meekly. A man, a little older than Jane and Darcy, stared down at his shoes in slight shock. His obviously tired face looked even more tired. His hair messy and tousled, his clothing shaggy and mismatched. This man obviously didn't pay much attention to what he wore in the morning, looking like he was in a hurry to get somewhere soon. Well, he didn't seem mad that she upchucked her breakfast on his shoes. He looked slightly amused, and Darcy figured all was good with the world.

"Dr. Banner, I am _so _sorry!" Jane cried, looking into her purse for something.

_She threw up on the HULK!? The HULK! Mr. I'll-Smash-Your-Face!?_

"I'm sorry, please don't go AWOL on us!" Darcy finally stood up straight, giving him a worried look. Bruce Banner. Oh yeah, she saw what the dude was capable of, he matched up well against Thor pretty good. Pretty good...you know, she'd totally date the guy if she was a little older, mhmm...

"No, it's fine..." Banner replied, actually giving them a smile as he accepted a handkerchief that Jane offered for him to clean up Darcy's mess. Well, he wasn't pissed, but she wasn't out of the woods just yet. How the hell was she going to make up for all of that? She threw up on the Hulk's _shoes! _Jeez! Then the smell...

"You could always...Lysol it..." Darcy offered lamely.

Jane literally face palmed.

Banner chuckled as he shook his head. "It's fine ladies, there is no need to get riled up about this..." Is this man for real?

_"Seriously, if someone threw up on my shoes, I would have back handed a hoe." _She thought, smiling to herself. Ah, yes.

"I am so sorry, Dr. Banner. We were on our way to meet up with Director Fury and that's when Darcy did a number on your shoes. She just had an upset stomach, obviously." Jane told him as they maneuvered out of the elevator.

"Yeah, I think I ate something this morning." With a side of Clint Barton. Damn Hawkeye...

He waved them off, shaking his head. "Like I said, no hard feelings..."

"Thank you, Dr. Banner. We must really get going." Jane told him, pushing Darcy forward; she didn't even get the chance to tell him a proper good-bye or ask for his number. Oh well. She'd see the cute scientist again, Darcy was sure.

She followed Jane, wiping her teeth with the cuff of her sleeve, hoping to get some stuff out; it was gross, but it had to be done. Darcy looked up in time to see Jane slide a card in order to gain access through the door. She was immediately thinking that she would spot Barton right away, but was somewhat disappointed and relieved that Fury was the only one sitting at the empty table.

She was disappointed because a part of her wanted to see him again, but she was so relieved that she didn't have to face him just yet. Jeez was she a coward.

"Now, I will tell you which agent has been assigned to you. Don't bother arguing with me, Foster." Fury added when Jane opened her mouth to fight him. Darcy kept her mouth shut, seeing that her mouth always got her in trouble or always found a way to bite her in the ass later. Pfffft! She's been through worse. Like that one time during her Senior year.

_"Darcy, if you are so busy talking with your friends, that must mean you studied your material. Stand up and tell us about the Prohibition." Mrs. Allen snapped._

_If there was one thing Darcy hated, was being put on the spot; for people to point at her and laugh as if she was some circus monkey to stare at for amusement. She didn't mind if people wanted to pick fights, just as long as she had her chance to strike back. Allen was abusing her authority, well, Darcy thought she was._

_"Why won't you? You were born it." Darcy shot back without thinking._

Not her smartest move.

Fury and Jane exchanged a few more words, but Darcy really didn't pay much attention as she was supposed to. Would you believe that she actually went back to fantasizing about Fury's gnarly eye patch?

"As I was saying, you were each assigned one agent, and I have them in the other room, waiting." Fury informed them, making Darcy snap up in attention.

Holy shit on a fish stick!

They really were in another room!?

"Miss Lewis, you have been assigned..." Fury opened up a folder.

Oh, hell! What now!? She couldn't have Barton, that would suck! If she prayed, she'd jinx herself, so that wouldn't work! The cosmos would be a real great help at the moment.

Aha! Reverse psychology!

Want it, so you won't have it! Utter brilliance!

_"Give me Clint! I want Clint! Please! I want to do all kinds of stuff to that gorgeous man!" _She thought, actually closing her eyes.

"...to have Agent Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye." Fury announced.

_Fuck you, reverse psychology!_

* * *

_**I know it was short, but I promise that the next chapter will have Barton's and Darcy's first reunion in years! Again, sorry for the late update, I have to type all of this out on my phone. Love you all! And thanks for all your help, Razzy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, I'm getting a new laptop right at Christmas time, so my updating will be slow until then. The computer is a bust, and no one really uses it but me, so the laptop will have to do. Sorry for so many late updates, like I said, my computer doesn't work and yeah…but, I'm so happy that you guys like this story! It takes me a long time to get Darcy to be just right, so I think about her a lot. You guys, have no idea how much I love Darcy and Clint together, hell; I even RP the pairing on Twitter! Anyways, the computer lab at my junior college will have to do for now, but most of the time I'm doing college work, so please, forgive me! Well, I hope you enjoy the meeting! Dun, dun, DUN!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_**Xxx**_

"Do you have anyone who visits you anytime during the week?" Barton roughly asked as he scanned her small apartment, taking every single speck of dirt there was. Well, damn! If she had known he was going to arrive that night, she would have made sure to clean the place up a bit. She caught sight of an old, moldy sandwich she left beside the couch days ago, from when she fell asleep while watching "The Walking Dead." If Barton saw that…oh bloody fish sticks.

"Erm…not really." She replied, casually trying to make her way across the living room, hoping he wouldn't see the monstrosity that was her chicken sandwich. He didn't even look at her as he suddenly disappeared into her room, making her sigh in relief. Darcy kind of hoped she didn't have a bra lying around, heaven forbid. She quickly dashed to the couch, and forced herself to pick up the damn sandwich that was making her life mighty difficult at the moment.

Feeling overly disgusted, she turned to make her way towards the kitchen trashcan, but Barton suddenly appeared again, face expressionless. "Miss Lewis, I would suggest that you…

Shit!

Out of instinct, she tossed the chicken sandwich towards the window, hoping it fly off before Barton saw it. Instead, the chicken sandwich smacked against the window she thought was open, and both she and Barton watched as the little bastard slid down the window, making sure it left a nice long streak of residue, mind you.

No more chicken sandwiches.

Nope.

_**Xxx**_

* * *

She Jane had been separated. Well, not really, but Jane was taken to another room in order to speak with Agent Romanoff. Darcy was glad to realize that she finally got Romanoff's name right. Not knowing her name was killing her, it also saved Darcy some trouble. What if she went up to her and said, "Yo, Agent Rollingstone," or some shit like that? Hm, Rolling Stones…

"Darcy, get your head in the game, Barton is about to walk through those doors, and you're talking about Rolling Stones? _Rolling Stones? _Gah-lee!" She groaned, sitting back in her chair. Her heart was racing, what if he did recognize her? What if the reason he left was because he didn't want to deal with her? Now she was over thinking it, just how she over thinks everything.

The room was too quiet, and she was about to play some "Avenged Sevenfold" on her phone when there was a sudden small beep from one of the doors. She felt her heart stop as a second beep was heard, followed by the sound of two doors sliding open. She felt someone step into the room behind her. The silence he was emitting was deafening, and she didn't dare peek behind her. Darcy heard the slight ruffle of paperwork, and felt his footsteps resounding loudly as he neared her. It was Clint Barton, she knew he was. It was the only man she ever came across that made her feel that way…

Damn him.

"Miss Lewis." He suddenly broke the silence, making Darcy jump out of her skin. His voice, it was so cold, so stoic, so unlike Barton. When she had first met him, his voice was so sexy; man, did she regret not telling him her name.

"_Darcy…"_

"…_.Darcy."_

Yes.

"Miss Lewis, may we continue, or am I supposed to wait for you all afternoon until you regain your focus." His cool tone cut through her daydream, turning it into a nightmare of reality. She chanced a look, and saw him finally take his seat. He had a scowl on his face; his eyes were serious, finding the folder full of paper far more interesting than Darcy. She couldn't believe she had given herself up to this guy. He was so different from that night three years ago. Well, he looked the same, and he had that same, _"Stay away," _atmosphere to him. Man, she was so disappointed…

Darcy wasn't going to lie to herself, she was hoping, some small spot in her heart, was picturing a reunion. Not a jolly good, reunion, but more of an awkward meeting, where it would end with Barton inviting her out for some coffee, but no, he just sat there, no recognition in his eyes, and glaring at her.

Wait…

He didn't seem too happy.

"I don't like this babysitting job, so work with me here, so we can both get out of this situation as soon as we can." He snapped.

Ouch…

"What do you want me to do…?" She asked, gulping slightly while gazing around, and trying hard to avoid the empty look in his eyes. What was his beef? Was he always this big of an asshole? She didn't like assholes…

"Answer some questions. What's your schedule? Where do you go? Who do you talk to? I'm going to be your shadow. I need as much Intel as possible. We'll be able to check potential threats if I have this information." He looked through the paperwork, jotting down something on the papers. Is he for real? She had _NO _life, and she wasn't going to admit it either, not to him, fuck that.

She shrugged.

His jaw clenched. What a gorgeous jaw, she remembered kissing that jaw…

"I'm being serious, Miss Lewis, it's necessary for you…"

"What's with this 'Miss Lewis' deal? It makes me feel old, guy. Just call me Darcy, or Darce for short. Well, I take Darce back, you and I aren't that hip yet, yo." She leaned back, surprised by her sudden burst of bravery.

He did not look at all amused, even if she did say it in a playful manner. Did he have a sense of humor? Obviously he never heard of the word 'joke' before, seeing that he was burning a hole in her face with his eyes. Seriously, what happened to him? Maybe he's always been like that, and she was blinded by her passion, that she didn't see how he used her body like a horny man would use a prostitute. Ugh, did she seriously compare herself to a hooker? Well, she might as well be one, since she did throw herself at him with no shame.

"Are you trying to be funny?" He asked in a low voice.

She didn't stop to think. "Yes."

There was a stony silence, before he gathered the papers together, ignoring her presence. After he got everything in order, he stood up, and walked out of the room, just like that. She was both shocked, and confused. He was supposed to be her bodyguard, and he just up and left? Really? _Really!?_

Darcy stood up in annoyance when she heard Barton open the door to leave. She wanted to have the last word, and yelled, "You asshole!" The word vibrated and echoed around the room, just as Dr. Banner entered, receiving the blow of the insult. Darcy looked startled.

"Er…I was just looking for Lysol…" Banner replied, awkwardly walking past Darcy.

Right…

…

"He was a total rat's ass, Jane. The guy obviously had something stuck up his pie hole." Darcy blurted out, balancing her cellphone on her lap. The taxi driver flickered his eyes towards her, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he laughed slightly. Darcy beamed at him before she turned her attention back to her phone.

"Darcy, this guy is supposed to protect you. Irking him so early on the job is probably not a good idea, he might let you die if someone attacked you or something, I don't know." Jane's voice came from the other end. She was on speaker as Darcy looked out the window, on her way to her apartment. What a rotten day it's been, she was finally reunited with her tall, dark, handsome man; if you could call it a reunion.

He didn't remember her at all? She thought she had left _some_ sort of impression, but probably not. Darcy couldn't help but feel slightly miserable. "Darcy…? What's wrong, it's nothing but silence on your end."

Darcy snapped out of her thoughts for the umpteenth time that day. "Sorry, I got distracted, by this cute taxi driver." She teased the man.

"I'm married." He replied almost immediately. She could have sworn he started to go faster. Rejected. Lame!

Jane laughed from the other end. "Look, Darce, don't give him such a hard time. He's only trying to do his job, besides; he's probably just moody because he was made to do a crap job." She told Darcy.

"Wow, Jane, thanks for telling me I'm crap." Darcy faked offense.

"You're welcome." Jane, she loved her. They spoke for a few more minutes, but Darcy had to say her good-byes after arriving at her apartment complex. She got out of the car, and poked her head through the window.

"How much do I owe ya, guy?" She asked him, getting out her wallet that was decorated with all kinds of stickers from different Disney movies. The driver shook his head.

"From what I've heard, you've had a rough day. This one's on me." He smiled, nodding. Awww! Not all men were douchebags! How nice.

She happily waved at him as he pulled away. "Thank you! You rock!"

When the taxi disappeared out of sight, she sighed as she dragged herself towards her apartment. She swore she thought it felt like miles, walking up the stairs. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, yawning, and looking forward to food and T.V.

"But first, Darcy Lewis, you will enjoy a nice long bath of—shit!" She cried out when she looked towards her apartment door. Leaning against the wall next to her door, was Clint Barton, sporting a leather jacket. Why was the damn bird so sexy? Heh, heh, bird. Heh, heh, Birdy…

Dude, seriously!

"What are you doing here…?" She asked him, giving him a suspicious look, and dramatically walking around him, giving him a good sign that she did not welcome him.

His face was expressionless. "I'm here to check your apartment and make sure is safe for you to stay in." Barton replied effortlessly. Curse the day Thor fell from the sky and forcing Erik, Jane, and herself into this mess. Who did those agents think they were? Agents of Fate?

"What's this, _"The Adjustment Bureau," _or some other weird crap?" She asked. Barton merely gave her a blank look.

"What?"

"Never mind." She muttered, getting her keys out and opening the door. She reluctantly let him in, and he immediately swept in like a bird.

"Do you have anyone who visits you anytime during the week?" Barton roughly asked as he scanned her small apartment, taking every single speck of dirt there was. Well, damn! If she had known he was going to arrive that night, she would have made sure to clean the place up a bit. She caught sight of an old, moldy sandwich she left beside the couch days ago, from when she fell asleep while watching "The Walking Dead." If Barton saw that…oh bloody fish sticks.

"Erm…not really." She replied, casually trying to make her way across the living room, hoping he wouldn't see the monstrosity that was her chicken sandwich. He didn't even look at her as he suddenly disappeared into her room, making her sigh in relief. Darcy kind of hoped she didn't have a bra lying around, heaven forbid. She quickly dashed to the couch, and forced herself to pick up the damn sandwich that was making her life mighty difficult at the moment.

Feeling overly disgusted, she turned to make her way towards the kitchen trashcan, but Barton suddenly appeared again, face expressionless. "Miss Lewis, I would suggest that you…

Shit!

Out of instinct, she tossed the chicken sandwich towards the window, hoping it'd fly off before Barton saw it. Instead, the chicken sandwich smacked against the window she thought was open, and both she and Barton watched as the little bastard slid down the window, making sure it left a nice long streak of residue, mind you.

No more chicken sandwiches.

Nope.

Barton caught her eye, before ducking out away, heading out of her apartment. "Wait, that's it?" She followed him out. All that humiliation for nothing!? Bullshit!

"No, I'm going to continue to observe this place. You should head inside, and lock your door, just in case." He replied, as he walked a few feet before stopping next door. She watched in disbelief as he pulled out his own set of keys, unlocking the door, and heading inside, all while shrugging off his jacket.

Next door!? He's going to be living next door!?

Is S.H.I.E.L.D. for real?

Well, she didn't care who they were, nothing was going to keep her from being a bitch neighbor. This time, she will make sure that Barton will remember her. And he will remember her as Darcy fucking Lewis.

Time to tase some ass.

* * *

_**Hell yeah! That's it for now. Don't worry; the next chapter will be nothing but Darcy and Barton, with conflict, and funny stuff! Well, see y'all next time! This was just a little opening to something big!**_


End file.
